stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexei Shafirov-Noverre
Full Name: ' Alexei Shafirov-Noverre *'Gender: Male *'Age:' 23 *'Height:' 6’2 *'Occupation:' Principle Dancer at the Bratva Ballet *'Faction: ' Funk Mafia *'Theme Song:' Suggest some? *'Loves: ' His parents, Ballet, Vibe, 'Oncle' Remi, the Funk Mafia *'Hates: ' Yo' Mama jokes, people not appreciating ballet, Toaster waffles History Son of Sergei Shafirov and Madeleine Noverre, famous dancers who spent their youths in premiere ballet companies all around the world. They met while dancing, fell in love while dancing—and kept dancing. They didn’t have time for a formal wedding, let alone a child. (Besides, Madeleine wouldn’t do that to her figure). It was only after middle age had forced them into semiretirement that they considered starting a family. They were advised against it, Madeleine being too old and too thin. They didn’t listen. Alexei was the result. He was bright enough, had five fingers and five toes—but he was sickly, too sickly to handle the rigors of ballet, let alone preform. His parents were crushed. To them and their circle, life without dance was no life at all. It was clear from the start their child would never be able to continue their legacy, still, they had their careers to console themselves with. Though no longer up to the rigors of carrying a four hour long performance, Sergei and Madeleine found an outlet in choreography and instruction. In fact, they still kept so busy with their dancing pursuits that they had little time for their invalid son and much of Alexei's upbringing was left in the hands of an old family friend, Remi d'Abigne. They were contacted by the S.T.E.P. project in X084, when the population began showing growth in dancer talent. S.T.E.P. needed professionals to teach the classical dance forms. At first, the couple was hesitant. They had a good life, great connections, Madeleine had started a growing studio of her own and Sergei was choreographing a ballet, but the project’s representatives were persuasive. They promised a new theatre for instruction and performance and, of course, the best healthcare for young Alexei. And so they went, starting the Bratva Ballet in the Purple District. It was frustrating at first, going from working with the crème de la crème to working with the Step locals, newly talented, but without the professional discipline the couple had grown to expect but then, V-Day happened. As far as they were concerned, that was the Rapture, the brilliant moment that made just about all of their dreams come true. Sergei and Madeline, already eminently accomplished dancers, generated Vibe to such a degree they actually de-aged, returning to their prime ballet trim, and Alexei. Alexei was cured. He was better than ever before and, most importantly, he could dance. It was a new era, and the Shafirov-Naverre family was on top. With their professional dance pedigree, never mind owning and operating the Bratva, they were unquestionably part of the Stepper elite and some of the first and more ardent supporters of the Funk Mafia. And Alexei, he was ecstatic to be part of it all. After years of watching his parents from the wings, he was finally in center stage, his skill growing by leaps and bounds and light years. Finally, he was a part of his parent’s world. Personality Dance \ Vibe style CLASSICAL BALLET~ Category:Characters Category:Funk Mafia Category:Alexei